Trouble in Paradise
by RavenRuby
Summary: Continuation of Pain Killers .not required to read to get the story. Kouga kidnaps Kagome and things go horribly wrong, a new demon appears. KagXInu M for language and possible future fluffys


Trouble in Paradise

I do not own InuYasha, Rumiko, I am jealous.

Prologue

"InuYasha, please slow down…The shards will be able to be taken by force even in the morning." Kagome groaned, exhausted. Shippo yawned from the bikes' basket, the young kit trying to sleep in the cramped space.

InuYasha grinned in spite of himself, the poor fox would be thankful for a bed. Sango tipped over dangerously, Miroku caught her, feeling her up whilst doing so. Sango was so tired she didn't even bother slap him. InuYasha sighed "Fine, we will stop and make camp." He grumbled and led the way into the woods, a small clearing wasn't to far in. The others yawned tiredly.

As they set up camp, Kagome walked over to InuYasha, who was sulking in a tree, and called down to him. "InuYasha, please come down." She asked. He snorted in answer. Kagome fumed, "Fine! But your sleeping in the doghouse." She said the last word quietly, knowing he would still hear. She turned to leave, "Si-" Her words cut off as InuYasha jumped down in front of her, chest-to- chest. His eyes full of concern.

"Kagome, I'm sorry." His golden eyes searched her brown ones for forgiveness, as he spun her around by her shoulders. She blushed at their close proximity, and turned. "Kagome, you know that I love you and would never let anything happen to you again right?" He asked as he turned her once again. She looked into his sincere eyes and smiled warily, she nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"InuYasha, I love you too." She put her head on his chest, smiled and wrapped her arms around his torso. After a few minutes of this, he lifted her head up and kissed her tenderly. When they parted they smiled at each other, embarrassed.

They went to hold hands on the way back to the camp, apparently InuYasha heard Shippo calling for them. As InuYasha reached for hers, a swirl of wind swept Kagome away from him. He spun around, slightly confused. "K..Kagome…KAGOME!" He yelled in the direction of the stench.

When he ran back to the camp, the others were waiting. "H.. Have you guys seen Kagome or Kouga?" The huffing hanyou asked.

"No, we thought you met up with him…Wasn't Lady Kagome with you?" He smiled accusingly.

InuYasha shook his head, trying to clear it to think of the best solution for the bastard taking his Kagome. His ears laid back, his only thoughts were those of the Wolf dead.

"Why don't we search for her? You obviously know both hers and Kouga's scents." Sango voiced from a bush, she walked out wearing her battle suit, Kirara behind her, also ready for the chase.

"Oh." He blushed, that was the obvious thing to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AIEEEEE! Kouga! LET ME DOWN!" Kagome screamed over the rushing air around the wolf demon.

"Aw, don't worry Kagome, and stop yelling, my ears are more sensitive than dear Puppies'." He grinned and a fang slid over his lip, Kagome shivered. Kouga laughed.

"Kouga, if you don't put me down I swear…" In her heart she knew the threat was empty.

He ignored it completely. "So, you gonna be my mate yet?" He smiled again.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Oh Kouga! I would love to." Her eyes went wide as she realized he would take it literally, he was no InuYasha, he wouldn't know sarcasm. She was right.

"Wonderful. Ginta, and Hakkaku will be pleased. I didn't kill you for saying no. They like you." He looked at her, then sighed. He took them to a ledge on a mountain, and set her down. "Kagome," He said, "I want you to drink this." He took a small vial from his pelt and handed it to her. Kouga saw her eyes question him and search the vials contents. "Its just water, Kagome." He smiled broadly. "You look parched, did the mongrel not stop for water on your journey?" Kagome blushed, they hadn't, but InuYasha had told them there was a spring not to far. She smelled the clear substance then decided that he wouldn't try to hurt her since he wanted her alive to be his mate.

She put the vial to her lips and drank deeply. The vial shattered against a rock as it fell from her hands. Kouga caught her as she keeled over. "Well…The witch was right…" He would take care of InuYasha later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

InuYasha looked over his shoulder at the rest of the group. "Come on! We have to hurry!" He growled, fighting off tears.

"InuYasha, slow down!" Sango called from above, "Kirara can only fly so fast!" He saw her pat the twin-tailed cats head.

"She is right! This contraption of Kagomes' is also slow." The monk and Shippo were riding her bike. InuYasha jumped, getting a large space ahead. "None of you want top find her as much as I do." he realized the trail had led them back to the Bone Eaters Well. As he reached the clearing, he stiffened. He hoped his sense of smell was deceiving him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kagome! Kouga, what have you done to her?" InuYasha cried when he saw a lone black wolf standing beside the cocky wolf.

Kouga looked at his female companion, the only thing that would make someone realize it wasn't a pure wolf, was a knowing, intelligent look in her eyes, and the pink jewel hung around her furred neck.

"Kagome, what has he done to you…" He started towards the wolf, but she growled and snapped at him, then sauntered over to Kouga.

"Kagome." Kouga casually said to the wolf. A soft pink light erupted around the dark animal. A tall slender woman took it's place. Kagome stood; InuYasha looked her down. Her black hair was piled in a high ponytail between her black dog(?) ears. Her beautiful brown eyes replaced by cunning, knowing teal ones. The Shikon Jewel was hanging delicately around her neck. A black and silver chest plate covered her torso, which also enhanced her…curves, InuYasha swallowed and continued to see the 'damage'. A black fur pelt hung low on her hips, and a black wolf tail swung impatiently behind her. Kagome's legs were covered by what seemed to be black fur stockings, that joined at her knees and feet to tie them so they wouldn't fall. her feet were bare besides that. InuYasha frowned and glared at Kouga. "You." InuYasha unsheathed Tetsaiga and charged at the Wolf Demon's leader. He was just about to slice him when Kagome jumped at InuYasha. He backed off. "K- Kagome? I-" He was cut off by her snarling and lunging, her newfound talons slicing the air as he stepped out of her clutches at the precise moments.


End file.
